Miyako Shiba
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Female | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = 3rd seat of the 13th Division | previous team = 13th Division | previous partner =N/A | base of operations = 13th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kaien Shiba (Husband, deceased) Kūkaku Shiba (Sister-in-Law) Ganju Shiba (Brother-in-law) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Unknown (was never released in the episode Miyako was in) | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 16, Chapter 134 | anime debut = Episode 49 | japanese voice = Sumi Shimamoto | english voice = Cindy Robinson | spanish voice = Cony Madera (Latin America) }} was the former 3rd seat of the 13th Division and served under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake Character Outline Not much is known about Miyako, aside from what was seen during a flashback scene. She is a youthful looking woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and long black hair tied in a partial bun. She was a member of the 13th Division and was married to Kaien Shiba. She was a very caring woman with a great love and devotion to her division and family. Miyako was well-liked and respected in her division for her beauty, intelligence and kindness. Most junior members would address her as "Miyako-dono". History Miyako served as the 3rd seat of the 13th Division and was very much loved by both her husband and the rest of her division. As a female Shinigami who had worked hard, gaining herself a high position in the division, her intelligence, as well as her looks, she was highly admired by Rukia Kuchiki. The events of her death vary somewhat between the manga and the anime. ;Manga : In the manga she was killed while on a mission to collect information on a Hollow in a near by cave. Her body was recovered by other members of the 13th Division and brought back. Upon seeing her dead body, Kaien took charge against the strange Hollow as when he ask the Hollow if he had any regrets for killing all the other Shinigami, the Hollow simply said that is only regret was not eating the head and torso of Miyako.Bleach manga; Chapters 134 and 135 ;Anime : In the anime she again was on a patrol mission and was the only one to return alive after the attack of the Hollow. Later that night her body rose up and started slaying her subordinates. Captain Ukitake, Rukia Kuchiki, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu arrive on the scene and Miyako rushes to attack them. Kaien steps in front of her and she runs away (thus resisting the hollow's control over her). After chasing after her, Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia find her Zanpakutō and kimono on the ground with no sign of her. When Kaien asks the Hollow if he feels any regret the hollow simply said that his only regret was not eating her completely''Bleach'' anime; Episode 49. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As seen from her possession by Metastacia, Miyako had considerable swordsmanship, enough to easily take down an entire square untouched, although victims were taken by surprise and confusion at the sudden attack. High Spiritual Power: As a former 3rd seat in the Gotei 13, Miyako had respectable spiritual energy, enough to be directly targeted by a hollow for its next meal. Zanpakutō The name of her Zanpakutō was never revealed. It had a light red handle with a hexagonal-shaped guard with rounded corners. * Shikai: Not revealed. * Bankai: Not achieved. References Navigation de:Miyako Shiba es:Miyako Shiba Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Female Category: Seated Officers